


Secret Santa to sk_elene

by rainbowd00dles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gift Art, M/M, Secret Santa, band au, band!au, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowd00dles/pseuds/rainbowd00dles
Summary: Jean is in Law School and he is as pessimistic and defeatist as he is in the canonverse and he cannot really see if he is fit for the law thing (he is but doesn't believe in himself). Marco is studying music and loves alternative rock. He plays on a band and his band is on the bar Jean usually goes.I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun working on this piece, have a great day! Happy Holidays!





	Secret Santa to sk_elene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sk_elene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_elene/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Jean is in Law School and he is as pessimistic and defeatist as he is in the canonverse and he cannot really see if he is fit for the law thing (he is but doesn't believe in himself). Marco is studying music and loves alternative rock. He plays on a band and his band is on the bar Jean usually goes.
> 
> I hope you like it! I had a lot of fun working on this piece, have a great day! Happy Holidays!


End file.
